Wahrians Cult Missions
Retrieval The Tower of Silence An old legend says that the beginning of time two children were born: the dark lord and his enlightened sister. One made the darkness, and the other made the light. One made life, and the other made death. An eternal conflict that sees no end. We must ensure that dark forces shall prevail. When you will be ready, the tower of silence will show itself to you. Objective: Retrieve the totem in the Tower of Silence at Berenil. Requirement: In contact and Neutral or Friendly rep with the Wahrians Cult level 16 in Interstellar Travel. Reward: The artifact Totem of Silence; 100B Science Points; 100 rep with the Wahrians Cult; opens mission The Nasasalars. Meeting The Nasasalars The totem you retrieved is an artifact made directly by the hand of the almighty dark lord. It's a manifestation of darkness, the perfection. We believe it carries a message for us all, but only the proto-haleans know this ancient language. Objective: Talk to the Nasasalars on Berenil Requirement: Neutral or Friendly rep with the Wahrians Cult; finish mission The Tower of Silence. Reward: 100 rep. with Wahrians Cult; opens mission: Destroy the Nasasalars' Temple; opens mission Najusa's Proposal from the Matriarchy of Juini Missions. Bounty Destroy the Nasasalars' Temple Cryptic lunatics can't be dealt with using words. It must be shown them what the true force of darkness is. Objective: Conquer Berenil Requirement: finish mission The Nasasalars but do not finish mission: Najusa's Proposal. Reward: 100 rep with the Wahrians Cult; opens mission One of us and block missions with Matriarchy of Juini. Note: at this point Wahrians should start supplying Engines to the market. Bounty One of us Some Nasasalars have escaped their destiny and are now hiding on Siris. We must capture them and retrieve their knowledge on the matter. Should you succeed, we will welcome you in our cult. Requirement: mission Destroy the Nasasalars' Temple is completed. Objective: Conquer Siris Reward: 201 rep. with Wahrians Cult; opens mission The Four Pillars of Eternity. Retrieval The Four Pillars of Eternity Brother, our society has been built upon four artifacts, the pillars of our civilization. Upon each of our planets, an Uberpriest devolves his life to watch over its assigned jewel. Speak with them and bring the pillars together. Requirement: mission One of us is completed. Objective: Speak with the Uberpriests on the Seals and thus retrieve The Pillar of Fire, The Pillar of Earth, The Pillar of Ice, and The Pillar of Air. Reward: 300 rep. with Wahrians Cult; opens mission Juini's Knowledge. Retrieval Juini's Knowledge Brother, the pillars have spoken to us, but we are not able to understand. We need to obtain scientific knowledge of Protohaleans in order to translate their instructions. Conquer Twin Asun and learn about the Protohalean Science. Requirement: colonize Twin Asun, mission The Four Pillars of Eternity is completed. Objective: Research Protohalean Science level 1 Reward: 300 rep with Wahrians Cult; opens mission The Ancient Gates. Note: you will need Interstellar Travel level 18 to fulfill requirements. Bounty The Ancient Gates The pillars have revealed us that seven gates once existed in the galaxy, and the one we are looking for is located on Volor Ashtar. Requiremnet: Finsih mission Juini's Knowledge and level 19 in Interstellar Travel. Objective: Conquer Volor Ashtar. Reward: 400 rep with Wahrians Cult; opens mission A Dark New World Retrieval A Dark New World We were right, brother. You are the real angel of death. Once you will have build 7 Space Gate Alpha and 7 Space Gate Beta on Volor Ashtar, the pillars will show you the way for the home of our dark lord, the Void. Requirement: Finish mission The Ancient Gates. Objective: Build 7 Space Gate Alpha and 7 Space Gate Beta on Volor Ashtar. Reward: 500 rep. with Wahrians Cult, Space Gate will be converted into Space Gate Gamma; Darkmatter Science research unlocked. You will also gain the character "Mitpriest Rubnkrasn (Wahrian)" with the description: Thermal weapons +200% in combat. This character persists through using the time machine and increases the damage of all thermal weapons, allied and enemy, so the silver horde fleets in Galaxy 3 will all have triple damage. One can still approximately use the battle calculator for determining what size fleet to send to get AoP's to activate after 1 turn if you manually triple the number of each type enemy ships in the battle calc for the silver horde planet you are trying to conquer. Mitpriest Rubnkrasn is therefore more of a liability than an asset, as he makes some battles (silver horde fleets) in galaxy 3 more difficult, and the boost to your own thermal weapons is useless, because no thermal weapon ships scale well with QAoW. The player may want to consider avoiding the completion of this quest ever to avoid getting the Mitpriest, and instead only using the Juini questline to get to galaxy 3. If you have already obtained Mitpriest Rubnkrasn, you are stuck with him, so there is no further penalty for doing the quest again, and you might as well do WC every time for the Four Pillars benefits and the easier completion of "A Dark New World" due to having the ability to conquer the Juini planets with rhodium/osmium in the sand. There are only 5 silver horde planets total in galaxy 3, so once you have enough TP that clearing the silver horde planets is relatively easy (even with triple enemy damage), then the liability for having the Mitpriest becomes a non issue, and it would then be best to do the Wahrian quest to get to galaxy 3, because the benefits from having increased planetary production from the four pillars of eternity quest will outweigh the increased attack on Silver horde fleets. Note: Only 7 Space Gates Alpha and 7 Space Gates Beta on Volor Ashtar would be converted; relations with The Dark Army would become Neutral with 0 rep. Category:Missions +Missions